Trust Me
by MoonlitMonster
Summary: Fear..Doubt...Anger...Violence. All just harmless emotions if controlled...But what happens if an unknown entity possesses the power to manifest these emotions into forms that could wreck havoc among the universe? When faced with this problem as one of their own is taken, what lengths will the family go to? Would they place their trust in another? Lets find out...
1. Agony

Agony.

That's all he felt, with each step a new type of pain presented itself, coursing through his body. Each step causing him to pause for breaths, making the journey seem impossible. He had no recreation of how he got into this state, nor did he want to. He remembered everything was fine; he was out on patrol with his brothers. Mikey was doing flips and jumps that he would fumble in the usual idiotic fashion, he remembered Leo giving commands, advice and scolding Mikey when he performed a dangerous stunt. Raph was telling Leo to lighten up, let them have a chance to have fun before they were cooped in the lair again with master splinter. Master splinter… would he ever see him again, would he ever see any of them again? There were so many things that he wanted to do or see, and now the chance of these things were being torn away from him as he despairingly continued his journey. The one memory that kept replaying in his mind was the one event that may have caused this fate for his life to end.

The ambush.

_"Come on guys, you're too slow!"_

_Shaking his head Donatello increased his pace to keep up with the shrinking shadow that was his little brother. He and his brothers were playing a game of ninja tag; as usual Mikey was persistent to keep just out of their reach and kept spurring them on with mockery._

_To his upper right was Raphael, a grim smile plastered on his face. One could only imagine the threats passing through his mind._

_Further up to Don's left was Leonardo, barely breaking a sweat, leaping from rooftop to rooftop with balanced ease._

_He followed swiftly, his legs slightly burning. It wasn't quite painful, it was just there. It was a good burn, it meant that oxygen was reaching his muscles and they expanded and contracted. He didn't want to push himself, to prevent scarring of his Soleus and Gastrocnemius muscles. So he comfortably kept his pace, full aware that eventually he'd fall behind. That was ok, while his brothers sped on with blurring speed; they were missing the things around them. They would fail to notice the people below at the coffee shop enjoying their drinks and other's company, they failed to notice the crying child who was being comforted by the loving parents, and they'd miss the trick shots of the players in the basketball courts. But who would want to miss these things? Certainly not him, these factors were part of life and he wanted to experience them himself even if he couldn't be there first hand, at least he could be there even in the background._

_"Oomph"_

_Lost in thought Donatello failed to notice his brothers had stopped until he ran into Raph's shell, face first. Rubbing his sore beak, Don turned his head in a questioning way as if to say "what's up?" Half turning Raph put a finger to his lips signaling silence as he pointed to the alley below them. A robbery was taking place. Several PD's were transferring goods from the nearby jewelry store to a van parked outside. Waiting for the signal to attack Don drew his bo-staff in anticipation. But now as he looked back, if he knew what would happen after he and his brothers ventured into his alley he would have told them to run and never look back._

_The odds seemed fair and easy, and it was, until **they** showed up._

_Unfortunately neither he nor his brothers had thought to check if the PD's had friends still in the bank. Apparently they did and a lot of them. Some of them appeared to be human at first glance, but when you noticed the greyish hue to their skin you knew they weren't, Or at least not anymore._

_The rest consisted of different races ranging to some resembling triceratons to these feline creatures that walked on two legs like a normal person. They looked to be kin of their leader, Sheila. He remembered her quite well. The stench of death and decay rolled off her in waves, she was half feline and half human. Dark leather wings sprouted from her back. In the moonlight he could easily see the veins and scars that covered the taunt leather skin. Black fur covered the rest of her body, the fur strands ended in a mist that gave the illusion that even light bent to her will._

_Her eyes were a deep red, but from afar they appeared to not even exist, they appeared to be empty eye sockets. Her voice, how horrible it was, was seducing yet revolting at the same time. It was like cigarettes, appealing to the smoker yet the smoke is vile to a passing by stranger._

_When she had sauntered over to them, the stench became unbearable. Donatello tried to move but found that he could not. He felt like his body had become a statue; it was only when she passed him, sliding her claws down his shell that he moved. The chill of her touch had caused a shiver to pass down his spine, and his body shook violently if only for a second, while the chill lingered a moment longer. She smiled at this, a cruel smile, enjoying-savoring his moment of discomfort._

_"So these are the famous turtles that I have heard so much about" she sneered, letting the words roll off her tongue in distaste._

_"Who are you?" Don turned to find that it was Leo who was first to find his voice back. "Me? Why I'm Sheila, mistress of the shadows" she took a dramatic bow._

_Mikey glanced his way with a confused look. Her head snapped up with an audible click as she stared intently at Michelangelo. "You think I'm odd don't you?" Mikey opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as he was knocked off his feet._

_Sheila had **pushed** him using sheer will power. "Now look what you made me do!" Before they could do anything she had jumped down right in front of Mikey and reached for him…_

* * *

><p>A jolt of pain brought him back to the present as it shot from his inner thighs. He let out a gasp as he doubled over in pain. the darkness around his vision increased as he tried to slow his breathing. He closed his eyes as another wave of pain spread through his body and it caused his body to quake with the effort of not collapsing.<p>

When the wave passed, he was left with a cold sweat and his arms shaking from the strain of keeping his upper half off the rooftop. His legs were splayed out behind him, they became usless and served no other purpose but to add on to his dead weight. The fingers of Numbness waltzed down his calves, the nails leaving prints behind that tingled with each movement.

The cold air whipped the purple cloth of his bandana tails into his face, the tips wet with his blood.

He knew that if he didnt reach April's soon he would not make it alive.

Warm tears ran down his cheeks and reached his lips. the saltyness filling his mouth as he licked them off. He made an attempt to stand. The task would seem easy, but proved painful. Openeing the beginning of scabs, letting more blood to flow. Clenching his teeth he Heaved himself onto his feet, wobbling for a second, but still standing. He steadied himself and he willed the darkness around his line of vision away.

Everything, else was fuzzy; the fighting, being captured, the his memory went blank, as if protecting itself. those memories he could not reach must of been of what caused him to be within inches of deaths door.

He shuffled his way in the directions of April's store.


	2. Stench

**I appologize for the short chapters, but my computer somehow saves 2 chapters as one like intended, but uploads it as 2. halfway through fixing this :) **

**Disclamer : I do not own TMNT, I wish I did but I only own sheila and others to come.**

* * *

><p>His feet made little scuffling noises on the cement.<p>

when he looked up, catching his breath, the sight that greeted him gave him newfound hope. Less than a block away was the antique shop. It gave him strength making the cold leave him if only for a moment as the shop firmly held his gaze. The curtains were fully withdrawn with most of the lights on. This gave the illusion that the shop was a beacon, beaconing him to safety and to those that loved him.

_**Thump ** _

His attention was torn away to the sound behind him. scanning the roof behind him, nothing caught his attention. _Nothings there, was probably a pidgeon flying into a window or something... _He looked at what was left of his bag. Sheila had sorted through his belongings and had kept most of them, including his staff. But she had left him little things, like his bandana tha twas barely holding together, and the famous pidgeon puppet looking back up at him through the torn zipper. The puppet had come in handy in certain situations, not to mention it had caused many awkward conversations of how he'd come across his friend of fabric, but now it was as useless as the empty, blood soaked belt around his waste. Turning back to the shop, a nagging sensation caused him to glance back over his shoulder. A shadow was silently landing a few feet behind him.

_Oh shell, its one of them! they've come to finish me off! _He shook his head, clearing it of his panic. Allowing his mind to sort through the possible outcomes of this encounter._It might not be one of them, my mind's playing tricks on me. And if it is one of them, then there must be a solution to this predicament. Just keep walking, Ill eventually reach the shop, and when I do, Leo will know what to do and take over the situation like the OCD brother I'd give anything to have here now._

walking he kept his eyes on the shop, not even daring to breath.

_**Click...click...click,click...click.**_

* * *

><p>It was the perfect night for a run. Smiling at the busling city below her, she filled her lungs with city air. letting her lungs expand fully, the air reaching the very bottom, before letting it out with a satisfied sigh. The air was filled with many exotic scents; flowery perfume, the intoxicating scents of restaurants offering foods from around the world,even the stench of exaust was semi appealing.<p>

her emerald eyes scanned the streets below, before making their way back up to the rooftops. If a person were to look up to where she was standing in the shadows all they would see would be her eyes, floating in the darkness. she could'nt be bothered with people at the moment. They were strange, but then again so was she.

_"Robyn look out behind you!" her little brother's screams reached her just in time as a Purple Dragon swung at her with a bat. she flipped over him with ease. Her hood that was covering her human face had slipped off and now her hair kept blowing into her face._ this is the last time I let Ethan convince me to wear my hair down. _Grunting, she caught the bat in mid swing, her forearm absorbing most of the blow as the vibrations rattled up her arm. she tightened her grip on the metal bat, allowing the heat from her body to seep into the metal, smiling she squished the now soft metal through her fingers. _

she shook her head, clearing the memory. that was the last time she'd seen a Purple dragon face her with a metal weapon.

Rolling her shoulders, the knots that resided there began to unkink from hours of sitting at a computer or standing at an operating table. This was a well needed break. From balancing her job as a doctor and her job helping her brothers face everyday life left her with little or no time to herself. _I wonder if Ethan has successfully driven Brian mad yet._

Breaking into a jog, to loosen her joints. reaching the edge of the roof she leapted off without hesitation, Her clothes disappeared in mid air, burning off her skin, but her body remained covered as it changed into her true form. she landed on all fours, and broke into a sprint. Her muscles expanding and contracting, noticably under her skin. Her ears perked up, sorting the incoming noises. her lips parted in a small smile, sliding up over her fangs coating them with saliva to prevent them from drying out in the wind. She tasted the air, tasting the hints of salt water in the cool night air. Then it hit her. The metalic scent of blood made her stop in her tracks. It was so overpowering she had to face into the wind that blew the smell away, as she strugglled to keep her animal instincts from taking over. Below her in the alley the stench came in waves.

_I should call for backup._ she hesitated grabbing her cell._ Jon and Brian are out on a lead though, I better check to see if it is worth calling them in._

Unshealthing her daggers she ventured into the alley.


	3. Horror

The ally was worse than the rooftops above. it reeked of sweat, almost more overpowering than some of those fitness centres that smelt of fat humans trying to accomplish hopeless dreams, or soon to be forgeotten resolutions. underneath the sweat was the metallic smell of blood. looking around she had one her of hands over her mouth and nose in hopes to filter the smell with the smell of her own skin, to no avail.

there were tire tracks below her bare feet, still warm from skidding to a halt after some high speed. bending over she picked up some of the rubber that had rubbed off onto the cement. rubbing it between her fingers determining that the brittleness of the rubber was not caused from the heat from friction but from the grade of the tires on the vehicle. the residue was very brittle, and had little elasticity. _the only vehicle that would ride on such tires would be an armored truck or one of those stereotipical white vans. Odd. _

moving on through the alley, her eyes scanned the cement looking for the source of the metallic scent that hung in the air. it didnt take long to find it. there before her in the far left corner was a large pool of blood. she approached the pool, crouching down sitting on the balls of her feet, she lowered her hand above the pool just so that the pads of her hands almost touched the surface. _still warm _looking around for signs of a scuffle a frown resided on her face. _No signs of a fight, no drag marks to the tire tracks, the tire tracks means someone was in quite a hurry, in a hurry to dump a body? No not a body that would suggest the blood be cold, but its still warm. whoever was dumped here was still alive, why would you dump someone whos bleeding? _looking at the amount of blood she estimated it was about 3-4 pints. _only severe injuries could bleed that much, unless they were small and they werent allowed to clot with some chemical like that of leech spit. the only reason one would dump a bleeding person is if they had caused the harm that put the injured in that predicament, and being high on endorphens and adrenalin you panick and make iddiotic mistakes and you just decided to dump it here, but where is the injured person now? _

as if to answer her, the wind blowing abover her head and the alley carried a whimper, that was so quiet she almost missed it. _well thats anticlimatic._ scaling the wall so many scenarios were flying through her head it was dizzying. reaching the top again she leapt in the direction of the sound. braking to a halt a couple rooftops later she saw him.

he was kneeling over, his head almost touching his knees. his carapiece had a dull shine from the moon as it heaved up and down from strained breathing. his skin was an olive green from what she could tell in the light. eyeing him warily she crouched down and proceeded with caution. coming closer she saw the various bite marks and deep cuts that covered his body, some so deep she could see the exposed bone beneath. she watched as he began to stand, heaving himself up from the position he was in, he teetered and he reached his feet, his arms windmilling slightly. a flash of purple caught her eyes, looking up to his face she took in his bandana and it swayed in the light breeze. he bagan to shuffle slowly away from her. unsure of what came over her she following with curiousity. as he turned his head she gasped at the swelled mass of flesh crusted in blood, where an eye should have been. _Snap out of it, its not like you havent seen a reptilian man before. ive met very strange people and this shouldnt surprise me. S_haking her head to clear it she approached him at a faster pace.

**Click...Click..click,click...click**

Cursing herself she withdrew her nails from the cement, the tension of the situation had caused her to scrape them without realising. movement caught her eye, returning her attention to the figure. Her gut dropped as she noticed the expression on his face, horror. he was looking at her for what seemed like hours before he turned with agility and broke into a sprint. _great, just great, just how i wanted to spend my night, chasing a strange man across the city. _she took off in grim pursuit

* * *

><p><strong>just out of curiousity can anyone guess what my OC robyn is yet? as usual plz R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Brian!

**An introduction of 2-3 more characters, again I dont own TMNT - just the other strange family**

* * *

><p>"whatever it is Ethan its a no." Looking up from his polishing he eyed the game controller in Ethans eager hands. "Just one game Brian Pleeeaaaaase!" dragging out the last word Ethan dramatically dropped to his knees and held the controller out in front of him as it were the holy grail. Putting down the mace he was polishing, Brian picked up the controller and looked at it thoughtfully before chucking it over his shoulder. "No, now go fetch." frowning Ethan leapt over Brian's head in pursuit of the controller.<p>

Rubbing his hands against his jeans Brian eyed the clock with suspicion. _Whats taking her so long? a run to the park and back should have only taken 15 mins, but its been 2 hours. _"Yo Bonehead! did Robyn come home yet?" he yelled over his shoulder, pushing down the knot in his stomach _She can take care of herself, I'd pity anyone who'd cross her path, Hell she even can get angrier than me if pushed. _"No, why?" Ethan replied from the kitchen, _Probably shoving his face again. _

Getting up from the couch he resisted the urge to begin pacing, _Thats Robyn's thing _

**Ker-plump**

eyeing the floor above him he made his way to the stairs. "Robyn that you?" no answer. **Woosh-thump, Woosh-thump. **making his way to the nearest room he hefted his mace over his shoulder, opening the door he found the source of the noise- the window was open and the window panes were blowing in the wind, hitting the wall the behind it. his breath coming out in a sigh, he placed his mace on the floor, careful not to leave a dent in the hardwood.

crossing the room to close the window he stepped in something warm and sitcky. _What the-_ lifting his foot, all the color drained from his face. he had stepped in blood. Cursing under his breath he grabbed his mace and rushed to his sister's room, the window already forgotten. "Robyn?" twisting the handle of the two handed mace, he activated the spikes- they shot out of the metal ball with intense speed. stopping outside her door he listened silently to the person shuffling around in her room, taking a breath he grabbed the doorknob he opened the door

* * *

><p>Robyn's POV<p>

_Have you ever been scared nearly out of you skin? I have..._

Placing her wounded guest on her bed, she went into full Doctor mode- her eyesight was reduced to tunnel vision, grabbing her bag she opened it placing anitbiotics of many kinds on her bed- "Anti depressants? No... Tylenol? for him yes..." not hearing her brother she rushed to her bathroom and reached in the medicine cabinet grabbing gauze and other materials she might need. with her back turned she failed to notice her older brother was in the room glaring at the figure in the bed with his mace raised...


	5. Tube of toothpaste!

_slanted writing are Don's memories/Nightmares _

I do not own TMNT but I do own- Robyn,Brian,Ethan and Jonathan

* * *

><p>Grabbing the anesthetic she would need, Robyn closed the medicine cabinet. Looking in the reflection, she saw Brian materials forgotten she rushed back into her room.<p>

"Brian!"

she stood in front of him, looking into his eyes as he stared right through her. Grabbing the handle of his mace she gently eased it from over his shoulder back to the ground. looking at him she noticed the tell-tale signs of him changing. the cracks along his skin were clearly visible, the edges peeling back to reveal the bronze fur beneath, some dead skin had already begun falling off, turning to sand as soon as it hit the ground. Looking back at his eyes, the hazel iris's expanding to fill his eye as his pupil decreased. "Brian look at me!" Giving him a light slap to snap him out of his rage, he snatched her hand in mid motion.

"What is it doing here, you know we have to becareful so we are not discovered." He snarled from between his teeth

"Hes seriously hurt or you just blind?" pulling her arm out of his grasp, she turned back to grab the fallen medical supplies. "And what were you thinking of doing? Coming in here all macho with you hefty mace to what? Slam it down on him, making his guts spew out like a tube of toothpaste?"

"it was tempting..." "See this?" she pointed a finger at Donatello's plastron, "The impact from you mace would not shatter this, in fact if anything the spikes might penetrate the surface, possibly crack it, but the effect instead would be like you stomping on the end of your toothpaste tube!" His eyes shifted to Don, then back to her.

"And what if he was an intruder? hmm? I seen one of our windows open, and pools of blood on the floor, what was I supposed to think?" "I understand you were scared for us but next time dont start barging in like a bull in a china shop and quit being so Impulsive!"

Turning back to Don, she grabbed one of his arms and applied iodine to the back of his hand. Rushing back to her supply closet, she dragged an IV machine from the door.

Looking up from the machine she heard a shattering of Plates. "Wanna go see what Ethan got himself into again? By the way, you might want to start changing back to not alarm him, you know him he gets all worked up when you or I are changed for "no reason"." "Fine but dont come crying to me when that.._Thing_ wakes up, and starts panicking" "I think i can handle it." she gave him a smirk as she inserted the IV.

* * *

><p><em>The darkness grabbed at him with it's shapless fingers, unable to move much, he strained against his invisible bonds. here he was fully exposed, held down on what he assumed was a stone slab, with only a small foggy light shining down on him. "Struggling will only make things worse dearie" stiffling a cry he tried to shift away from that sickening sweet voice. Sheila moved into the light near his head, and put a cold finger on his lips. "<em>

_See those up there?" she pointed to the roof above them to oval like shapes hanging there. "Those are my precious kin, they havent seen the light of day yet, let alone eaten." A grin passed over her face, "too bad too, you would make such a nice addition to my clan, last chance boy. Will you join or face the frenzy of my children?" He shook his head out of her grip and turned away from her. "so be it then, wish i could enjoy the show but I have to begin checking on a rumor that a "friend" of mine is in the city." _

_turning away she disappeared once more into the shadows. Giving one last attempt, he stuggled agains his bonds, knocking a small stone off the slab. Holding his breath he watched the breathing sacs above him as the sound resonated throughout the cavern. letting it out silently he watched as they barely stirred, not noticing them split open sliently to reveal the horrors within._


	6. Pepsi bottles and little brothers

Hey guys :) sorry for the wait been very busy with studying for exams, and attending a family friends funeral. She lost her battle to cancer after 30 years of fighting it as it came back countless times. She was an amazing woman. Now without further a do, Chapter 8!

- I Do not own TMNT.

* * *

><p>Leaning her head back, she wiped her brow that was now encased in sweat. Two hours of long hard work, she had her doubts but it became a sucess as she held together the fine thread that anchored Don's life to his body. His breath was shallow, but at least he was breathing.<p>

Countless stitches, many wounds red from being cauterised to stifle the flow of blood, and almost her last stash of Iodine used, Don laid unaware of that around him in a coma like state. Standing, she peeled off the rubber gloves that stuck to her hands and dragged herself downstairs for a drink.

Making her way past the wall that separated the kitchen and dining room she glanced at the tank that was encased within it. the tank contained 10 gallons of water and was inhabited by 6 species of fish. Tiredly Robyn smiled at a seahorse that stopped to stare at her blurred silhouette.

walking into the kitchen she found her little brother Ethan amusing himself by investigating the soon to be newest addition to the tank by poking it. "I wouldnt do that if I were you." she eyed the creature sitting half engulfed in water in a pie plate warily. he turned to face her with a big grin on his face, he gave her a quick scoff and returned to poking the creature.

"Not very active is it? What even is EUAAG! Gross it farped on me!"

she slowly turned from the fridge to find Ethan's hand encased in a sludge that reslembled badly mashed canned oysters. "farped?" picking a Pepsi out of it she twisted the cap off and took a quick swig, cringing as the bubbles tickled the inside of her mouth making her eyes water. "ya, farped- farted and or burped since i dont know which end is which." shaking her head she heaved herself onto a bar height chair at the table. "It barfed its organs on you since you aggravated it." His pale blue eyes almost popping out of his head he rushed to the sink and began furiously scrubbing his hands clean.

" what is it anyway?" " It's a Echinoderm." she scowled at his back as he made fake snoring noises. " An Echinoderm is of the Star fish family, but what just said hello to your hand is also known as a sea cucumber."

"wouldn't it have just been easier just to say "Oh Ethan what a great question, it's a Sea cucumber and by the way all my friends are swooning over you and your soft blonde hair and adorable eyes , they are also voting that your smile is the number one smile that can light up a room!" laughing to herself she choked on her Pepsi and struggled for breath. "If I said it like that Id be lying, and ruining my friends' images."

"pfffft"

hoping that the Pepsi in her hand would help energize her brain she slouched forward leaning her chin on her arm. " Brian rushed off earlier, he seemed pissed off, what did you do now?" running her hand through her dark brown hair she replied, " I kinda brought home a..." she mumbled the rest of her sentence hoping he would drop the subject.

" sorry? you brought home? then all i heard was bleahbleah bleah fading off into silence." Scowling she took a long drink dragging it out more than she had to.

He sat down beside her and waited patiently for about 5 gulps before snatching the bottle out of her hand. "HEY!" he held the bottle out of her reach "Nu uh, no more of this til you talk." letting her head fall onto the table she grumbled curses under her breath. Waving the bottle in front of her, he sang "Whats that? I cant hear you! all I hear is this Pepsi, begging me to drink it." grinning all the while he dramatically brought the bottle to his lips in fake slow motion.

"Ethan! give that back im tired, I need to wake up and thats my only ticket out of snoresville." Her head still on the table she reached out her hand and wiggled her fingers expectantly.

He held the bottle to his ear "whats that? You think Robyn should explain whats upstairs?" he moved the bottle up and down as if it were nodding, "What a coincidence so do I!"

"FINE, youknowIwasoutforarun,wellwhileIwasoutIcameacrossw hatIassumeisareptilianmanWhi chIbelievetobeoftheTrachemys ScriptaElegansvariety,alsoknowasthecommonRedeareds liderIrealizedhewasfatalywou ndedb roughthimbackherewhereBrianc ameinandseenhimbutnotme,nearlyhadaheartattackandleft afterwhileIexplainedwhathapp enedlikeIamnow, NOW HAND IT OVER BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT!" she let her head fall to the table with a soft thunk.

"thats all? and here I thought you had something interesting upstairs" he slid the bottle towards her. Her hand snatched the bottle and she continued to sit there with her head on the table, no longer having the energy to lift it. _This is going to be a long night_.


	7. Needed sleep

She let out a small sigh as the figure in the bed began to stir.

He was reacting as if he had heard the voice of death. Head tossing about, neck muscles taut, he twisted fistfuls of the sheet as if it were a binding shroud in which he was prematurely buried. He began taking shallow panicked breaths, working towards a silent scream. Sweat rolled off his skin, cooling his body if only slightly from the constant fever.

"At this rate his body temperature will shut down his vital organs as they overheat,"

She stood, her shoulders cracking as her joints realigned. Gently she pried the sheet from his fists and re-tucked him in, carefully avoiding the inflamed injuries on his shoulder and chest.

"How is he?"

she jumped slightly and turned to her oldest brother. "Jon! when did you get back?"

" fifteen minutes ago, I caught an earlier flight." She gladly embraced him. "oh my gosh I was supposed to pick you up at the airport, why didn't you call me?" A chuckle rumbled from within his chest. "I wanted some quiet before I got home to this circus, besides it looks like you already had your hands full."

Letting go of her he crossed his arms, only then she realized how tired he was as well. His expression was that of sleepless nights and wariness of the unconscious figure in the bed behind her. His deep blue eyes-once filled with pride and happiness were dull from exhaustion as dark circles began to show under his eyes. His jet black hair was a mess, but still not on the verge of a bed head.

"Now back to my question, how is he?"

"well, he's doing better than expected, but with that fever it's too early to tell." Quickly glancing at the stitches he turned his eyes back to her.

"sheila?" Even he knew her handy work when they happened upon it. "Yup, this will make it her 23rd victim, 4th that was still in one piece and possibly the 2nd survivor..."

He came over and put a rough calloused hand on her shoulder. "You did everything you could, your best even. Now all we can do is wait and hope for the best." "What if my best wasn't good enough?" Her shoulders sagged and she held her head in her hands. Her fingers barely noticeable from under her dark chocolate curls.

"what matters is that you tried." her head bobbed as a sad chuckle gently shook her frame. "she gave me a lot to work with, put me in quite a panic."

"she didn't hold back at all." gently she rubbed her temples in circular movements."He has a black eye, as well as a bruise at the back of his head suggesting that he was knocked out from the blow to the face which created such force, his head snapped back and slammed into whatever was behind him. The swelling on the eye is quite severe and im not sure if there was any damage to the eye itself."

She paused for breath. "His wrists and ankles all have very severe cases of rope burn, two of which were worked down all the way passed the skin, my guess is that he was in so much pain he subconsciously strained against his bonds even through the moments of torture." "His plastron was cracked on his right side while the upper left plate was completely torn off. He has what appears to be bite marks covering most of his body, some went as deep as to the bone. the one on his chest where his plate was, was one of these cases."

She licked her dry cracked lips, "He also has various deep cuts on his legs, most were very infected when i found him. He has 3 cracked ribs and a fractured humorous." closing her eyes she sat down on the edge of the bed."No one deserves treatment like that" she shook her head slightly " The main question is though, if he does regain consciousness, will he be able to live with this?"

"that is up to him, Now you should get some sleep. You looked like you were dragged through hell and earth."

"I feel like it, but I shouldn't sleep, still got some work to do, clients to prepare for at the hospital. Besides I'm not that tired." _Yawn _"Uh-huh and im Martha steward, now get to sleep. No doubt you'll need it." Slowly he herded her towards the chair in the corner and tucked her in. " Im really not that tired _yawn_ really really."

"good night"


	8. Never a dull moment

I do not own TMNT/TANT those belong to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman while TANT was Micheal bay's evil brain child :P

* * *

><p>"<em>... and <em>_Blood shall rule the city"_

startled, Robyn jolted awake as a scream ripped through her skull and shook her to her very core.

She wiped her face with her hands, pulling off the cobwebs of sleep. Still partly in the nightmare her eyes looked around the room, half seeing the flames that shook her dreams. Realizing that it was just another dream, she sought the digital clock in the morning twilight.

_As if I needed more reminders of what is expected of me. _Coughing she cleared her throat and once more ran a hand over her face, migrating to her hair. Tugging the hair bands off her wrists, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Her voice was rough, as though cracking from raw exhaustion from a chase across the realm of dreams. The clock stated it was 4am, listening to the house and not hearing chaos she sunk once more back into her chair. She laid her head back against the wall and shut her eyes to allow her beating heart a rest.

Smiling to herself, she listened as her little brother stumbled up the stairs. Without bothering to open her eyes she greeted him.

"Don't even think about trying to scare me Ethan."

"Aw how'd you know it was me?" Opening her eyes slowly she replied, "I sensed a disturbance in the force" Grinning ear to ear he responded in the best Yoda voice he could muster.

"Ahhh... Proud of you I am you young grass hopper."

Unable to contain it any longer they doubled over in fits of laughter. Wiping her eyes she looked over at Ethan, her little brother was her twin. Most people who met them didn't believe it because they looked very little alike.

Still caught in his fit of laughter his usually tanned skin, now took on a reddish hue, while her skin was pale. His dirty blond hair somehow managed to keep its form, with its short length and her hair was Long and a dark chocolate brown.

Finally laughter's grasp let him go. His light blue eyes had tears of joy in them, magnifying the golden specs in them. This was the only similarity between them, even though his eyes were baby blue and hers were vibrant green they both had part gold specs, most too small to see unless you were looking for them.

Ethan-unlike Jon- had a smaller build, one of a runner, while Jon had more mass like that of a stereotypical P.E. teacher. His eyes wandered from her over to Donatello, who was still unaware of all that around him. Cautiously he shifted closer to the bed, his eyes stopping at the IV in Don's arm as a shiver passed through Ethan's body.

Ethan of course _hates_ needles, which is strange because of the fact that he developed type 2 diabetes when he was 15, now 7 years later he still needs help injecting insulin into his body. He was fine having his stitches after falling off his surf board and hitting the shore, he was fine with pricking his fingers to check his blood sugar levels, but it all stopped at needles.

She remembered when it was time for their annual flu shot, it had taken them 2 hours to catch Ethan and another half hour to give him the shot. Chuckling, she recalled all of them leaving the room with more bandages from the struggle than the shot itself.

"Brian home?"

"Yup, sleeping"

"then why are you up here?"

"..."

"what did you do now?" He grinned mischievously, his eyes flashed revealing them to be full of scheming thoughts as a loud angry roar bellowed through the house.

"ETHAN! I'M GOING TO WRING YOUR SCRAWNY NECK AND USE IT AS A TOILET PLUNGER!" holding in her laughter, she watched as he hastily opened the window. quickly turning back to her he threw glances at the door. "You'll soon see my greatest masterpiece."

and with a final salute, he shimmied his way out and down to the ground.

Shaking her head she turned to the door, where she could hear Brian's angry footsteps ascending the stairs "where is that little..." Quickly to hide her face she pointed to the open window. Brian, standing in the doorway was a sight for sore eyes.

His rusty red hair had a bow tied into its strands, his faced -red with rage- was smeared with make-up. Apparently Ethan had taken the time to go shopping for supplies and used it all in one go, the result would make a clown look lack luster compared to this. Ethan had even taken the time to tape hooped earrings to Brian's ears.

Brian's hazel eyes now coated with eyeliner and green eye shadow, flashed angrily at her. "We will not speak of this" He then truned and stomped back downstairs.

_He's got to learn to sleep with one eye open._


	9. Answers

This chapter is help shed light on your questions a bit :) was gonna upload it later on, but now sounds about right. Now with the right amount of tweaking with out further adieu - chapter 11

* * *

><p><strong>SMACK!<strong>

"He's been at it all morning Leo"

peering over the side of the couch, Michelangelo gave worried looks and the silhouette in the Dojo. candles lit the room, in which Raphael had been spending most of his time venting his anger.

letting out a small sigh, Leo approached the Dojo. "Raph, take it easy you should rest." " I'll rest when that flea-bitten mongrel that took our brother is DEAD!" he punctuated every word with a solid punch to his punching bag. " I know, but it will do Don no good if you get into a fight still injured. Your wounds must heal, then we can fight when we find them."

"That's just it Leo, while you and the others are out there looking for him, I'm down here cooped up doing NADA, ZIP, NOTHING. take your pick!"

pinching the bridge of his nose, Leo cautiously approached the situation a different way. "I know, but you _are_ helping."

" and _hows_ that?"

"by being here in case he comes home, splinter is out with us most of the time searching through the sewers or in the spirit realm, and its best if someone is here."

"Look, don't try to sugar coat it. I'm doing Squat." giving one last half heart punch to the bag he let his hand fall to his side.

" I'm sorry Leo, its just... I'd rather be up there busting skulls and finding answers. I just want him home! but all I can do is sit down here, waiting and hoping that he'll come through that door unscathed, and every day I get let down as I realize that he probably isn't going to be the same if he does."

" We all are hoping for the same thing, if we stick together we can bring him home. Now rest, the more you use that cut up arm of yours the less chances you'll have to come up top and _bust some skulls._" a small smile came upon Leo's face.

"Heh, I've been waiting to get back at the freak who decided to try some turtle soup and bite my arm." lifting the said appendage to the light Leo could see through the bandages that encased the lower part of his arm that Raph's stitches had come undone _again. _

"Sure wish donnie was here, he'd know the proper sedative to keep you out of trouble." "I heard that!"_  
><em>

"You were meant to!"

leaving Raph to his deflated anger, Leo flung himself over the back of the couch and landed beside Mikey. "How are you feeling?"

Giving him a toothy grin, Mikey removed the icepack from his left eye to reveal the faded bruising. "I've been better, but its a hell of a a lot better than that time we took a nose dive with one of those thirteen monsters eh dude?" letting out a small chuckle he wrapped an arm around his youngest brother and polished the top of his head with the other. "Ya its true, at least most of us escaped with a couple of bruises and scratches. Raph's got the worst of it."

"Well no duh I could have told you that, he decided to mess with the big macho lady in charge! the big cheese, Head honcho..."

"I get it Mikey.."

"El jefe.."

"Mike..."

" the Top dog!.."

finally being able to take no more, he grabbed a discarded pillow from the floor and began to playfully smother Mikey. "OK, OK get off me dude, a turtles gotta breath!"

their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the shell cell in Leo's belt going off.

"its April"

quickly opening the phone, his heart jumped up into his throat. "April whats up?"

" Come quick! I'm about a block from the shop!" "What is it? is it Don?"

"No its blood, and there's a lot of it."


	10. Dignity

Quickly hanging up the phone he called out, "Come on Mikey, April's found something!"

Leaping over the back of the couch, he sprinted to the door, only to find that Raph had beat him there. "I'm coming too Leo, and there is no way you can talk my way out of it."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, I'm not gonna waste time arguing with you, besides we might need your stubbornness later." filing it in the back of his mind to bring up later, Raph grunted in reply as they rushed out of the lair into the garage.

"I'm driving." "No way dude, this is no time to follow speed limits and let all the Old ladies in New York cross every street we come to."

"Well, Raph can't drive with his busted arm, and I for one am not letting you drive after that time you pulled a U-turn claiming you were having a heart attack, when all you were doing was stopping off at the nearest pizza joint!" having enough of the conversation at hand Raph grabbed the steering wheel and pushed himself into the driver's seat, pressing Leo, Face first, into the window.

"Mmph! Raph! Let me at least unbuckle myself, the strap is riding up my-!" finding the door open behind him, Leo grabbed at the nearest thing to keep himself from sliding out more. Unfortunately the nearest thing happened to be Raphael, who, unlike Leo was not secured to the an unusual squawk, both Raph and Leo fell out of the vehicle. Getting a face full of concrete, Raph laid there for a few seconds momentarily stunned. Leo who was still semi buckled in, dangled out of the vehicle, with the seat belt tightly wrapped around his thighs keeping him suspended upside down.

"My sons, if we are to make haste would it not be best if _I_ were to drive?"

"Hai sensei"

"Yup!"

*Grunt*

"Kids.."

making his way around the vehicle, Master splinter opened the drivers side and began to buckle himself in. "A little help please?!" Still upside down Leo struggled with the strap around his legs.

"Hey dude! Looks like Leo found a worthy opponent."

"Raph can you help me down?...No,no,no,no, don't unbuckle me yet I'm not right side-!" Killing himself with laughter, Mikey fell backwards in his seat as he watched Raph triumphantly "help" Leo out of his predicament.

"I call shot gun, get in Leo, we don't got all night!" Peeling his face off the concrete floor, Leo picked up what was left of his dignity and proceeded to the back of the van.

* * *

><p>"ARG!"<p>

clutching her head, Robyn froze as another cry of anguish ripped through her skull. _What the hell _is_ that?! _leaving the living room, she proceeded through the house, looking in every room for the person in pain. _It cant be Brian or Ethan they left hours ago... _"Jon? you home?" Silence greeted her call.

**"Hel-!" **stumbling, she grasped at the wall to support her as the cry continued, vaguely forming words, before agony took over.

"where are you?" finished searching the first floor of the house, she cautiously made her way upstairs.

**"Someone! Please!...!" **holding back her own scream, she grabbed the banister for support as the scream pressed further into her mind.

_No one is here! Am I going crazy?_

The cries, becoming more frequent, developed into sobs. **"PLEASE!...make it stop!" **The voice was of a man. **"I beg of you..." **

"I'm coming!"

scrambling up the stairs the quickly searched each of her brothers' rooms, only to find them empty. Coming back to the hallway she slowly turned in a circle, checking off each room in her mind. The voice, louder this time, begging for mercy, brought her to her knees as it shook her frame.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked at the room she had not checked, _Her _room. Slowly rising to her feet she approached it.

"Hello?" the door slowly creaked open to reveal the the only person in the room was Donatello. her gaze immediately went to his face, his eyes remained closed, but his face was scrunched up in the throes of terror.

"So its you..." walking to the side of the bed, she placed one hand on his head. taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to delve into his...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think she'll find? What did April find in an alley? where are Ethan and Brian? so many questions... soon to be answered<strong>


	11. Transformation

She was falling.

as her subconscious dove into his, images flew past her field of vision. _Memories, _not wanting to pry she focused her vision ahead of her. As she wove deeper and deeper to find the source of his distress she realized she was gradually picking up speed.

She spread her arms, hoping to slow or suspend her progress, to no avail. _Great, why do I always find a way to get myself into these predicaments?_ Closing her eyes she focused hard. _Think slowing thoughts, I'm falling gradually like a feather...I'm moving slowly at an incline like molasses...I'm...picking up speed..._

Taking in a deep breath, she tried plan B. Warmth spread over her body, every synapse in her body was firing at the speed of light. Everything hurt, and yet, she had the strange sense of joy tingle through her body. She knew it was her transformation. The burning started in her chest, from her very soul as it spread out in waves. She could feel her muscles contract and expand over and over, as if every muscle in her body was being used at once.

Suddenly there was extreme pressure in her vertebrae. It felt as though someone was stretching and cracking its length. She did all she could to relieve the pressure, flexing her torso as it popped and crunched before the pain moved elsewhere. Clenching her teeth, she winced in pain as her fangs had already begun to show. her attention was drawn to her hands as they began to crack and reform. Her swelling fingers growing pads, and her fingernails reshaped, coming to a point as they became her long claws.

The burning was now moving towards the surface; the heat became intense. She felt fur rip apart her flesh, starting at her abdomen and working its way outward. It burned with every strand, then cooled, Lighting the edges of her skin on fire. The burning stayed at her face, as the pain shot through her jaw and nose—now was the time for her face to change—her face she had known her whole life to shine through. She opened her mouth wide, roaring silently in pain as her jaw burned and stretched as her nose became a muzzle and extended outward. Her ears slid up the side of her head before flattening out into an oval shape.

Her feet and legs which were now cracking, forming her large powerful legs and paws. She stretched each leg backwards, feeling powerful muscles rippling under her skin as it split to reveal her golden fur that was growing and expanding up her legs and back. Her long tail sprouted with a resounding pop as it broke the surface of her skin. _Finally_. rolling her jaw experimentally she returned to the predicament at hand.

Allowing her energy to spread through her limbs, she used it to extend her reach. Finding nothing but particles of memories and mathematical equations flow through her claws.

_Darn. _Not wanting to create a tear by extending her reach further, she withdrew her powers. A light started to engulf her as she plummeted towards a nightmare. Squinting, she struggled against the pull. Passing through the thin membrane, she watched as the landscape changed from flashing images to stone and slate. _Crud, and I'm still_ _increasing in speed.__ Well, as Ethan would say...BRACE YOURSELVES!_

Tucking her limbs under her she hit the floor with a resounding _Whump. _

_OOOOk...not my best landing._ she swiveled her ears, following the echo of her landing as it split down the two tunnels ahead of her. _So much for the element of surprise, I can almost hear Ethan cheering that he no longer is the only one who makes nosy landings. _Continuing on all fours, she prowled down one of the tunnels entrances. Hearing nothing but echos of salt water residue hitting the slate floor she turned to the other. Listening hard, she heard the exact same sounds from this entrance.

_How am I supposed to help someone, if I can't even FIND them?  
><em>

Quietly she placed her back against the wall in between the two tunnels, she sat down in the lotus position. _Lets see if this Meditating thing, with the whole "expanding your mind into your surroundings" works..._ Sending out feelers as far as she could, finding not a living soul.

_Am I too late?_

* * *

><p><strong>Now partially revealed, any thoughts of who or what Robyn is? PLEASE R&amp;R Flames will be stored in a bottle for later use :)<br>**


	12. Uknown Solution

Withdrawing her mind, she looked down each tunnel for signs of visitors. Opening her mouth, she tasted the air ahead of her, catching hints of salt, iron and other minerals. Turning to the other entrance she proceeded to do the same thing. This time, picking up mixtures of nitrogen oxide with carbon. The key chemicals in any organism. The traces were faint-either from time or distance- cautiously she prowled down the tunnel.

Her eyes picking up smidgens of light, allowed her to see fuzzy outlines of the tunnel walls. Her whiskers splayed out of her muzzle, each vibrating with electrons waiting to pick up even the faintest breeze. scanning the walls as she passed, she was shocked to find how vivid the images present were.

Most people forget nightmares as soon as they leave them, or if one _were_ able to remember their dreams they would only remember key details and nothing more. In this case, Don's mind had preserved every little detail, from the shimmer of the water in the faint light to the luster on the walls. The light, growing stronger chased her shadow down the tunnel, making it stretched and thin.

Turning a sharp corner, she came to a cavern. Within this said cavern the walls appeared indented, like that of a honey comb. Dry husks, splayed out form these indentations, signifying new born creatures. Her eyes followed the cavern walls upward, to what seemed to be an opening in the roof. The light splayed out into the room and harshly struck a figure lying still on a stone slab in the middle of the cavern. Unlike his physical body, he possessed no wounds, yet if one were to look close enough they would notice the slight transparency of his body as it faintly pulsated.

Shooting quick glances at the cold floor beneath the pads of her feet, she jogged closer to the slab. Entering the light, she found it more awkward to walk on all fours. At the foot of the slab, she realized her paws had shifted back into human hands, without her initial doing. Taking an experimental step back, she watched as cracks once again appeared in her skin as it began to burn off.

_This light...If it is changing me back, then what else is it doing? _Once again approaching the slab, she stretched to her full height and rested her hands against the cold and sinister stone.

"Psst"

Gently poking his arm, she tried to wake him. Getting no reaction, she reached over to his neck to check for a pulse. _Probably should have done that first..._ His skin was cool to her touch, phasing in and out of existence as his body pulsated. Applying pressure to his throat, she quickly withdrew her hand as it passed through his skin. _weird..._

looking above them she tried to find the source of the light, to see if there would be any way to block the passage from which it flowed. Squinting, she was unable to tell apart the opening, from the reflection of light on the stone. Finally leaning over she opened her mouth to smell the state of his body._ Glad he's not awake to find me inches from his face sniffing it._ It would seem more likely if she was in her Feral state, but as a human... sniffing a person's face was just wrong. Detecting no smell whatsoever, she withdrew and pondered what state Don seemed to be in.

_Either the light is having some effect on his body, forcing his molecules apart, transforming it to a gaseous state... Orrr, that this is _His_ mind, his mental representation is weak if the link is partly severed..._

Rubbing circles into her temples, she continued to view the situation from every angle, finding no solution.

* * *

><p>"Hey April, whatcha find?" Parking the van beside April's vehicle and Casey's motorcycle, the 3 brothers approached, sticking to the shadows.<p>

"It's not good, come and see." Walking further into the alley April switched on her flashlight swinging it back and forth pushing back the reaching shadows. Finally reaching the back corner she shone her light on a stain present on the cement floor.

"Dude, is that what I think it is?" "Yes Mikey its blood, but look at the tint of it... Blood doesn't usually have that much of a black hue to it."

Pulling a file out of her pocket, she scraped at the dried blood, producing a small brittle pile of the resulting flakes."Look at the edges, the edges splay out at harsh new angles. Angles such as this, only result from a contained blast or fire."

"Dude! You mean he was blown up?!" "Not necessarily...If he were killed with a blast, the blood would have splattered more against the wall than puddling onto the ground. The most likely outcome is..."

Stopping the conversation she turned he head towards a sound coming from the roof above them. A slight scrape, possibly someone shifting position echoed down towards them. There, floating in the darkness were two baby blue eyes, though not human.

"I bet it's one of those flea bags that took Donnie, Lets get em!"

Leaping up to the figure, the others watched as the figure dodged and evaded Raph's wrath. "Should we help him?" "He might be right, but I have a feeling we'll have to help the person up there and not Raph."

* * *

><p><em>Whoever said turtles are slow...were wrong. At least about this guy.<em>

Ducking under another Black-out kick, the air parting his fur as it passed, he eyed his unexpected opponent in shock. _So much for a midnight snack, I guess I'll have to excercise first._ Taking a swipe at Raph's head he nicked the skin, producing a drop of blood.

Glaring at the offending drop, Raph Attacked with blind fury.

_Oh crud..._


	13. Throwing stars and Madness!

Dodging each blow aimed for his head, Ethan rolled between Raph's legs for a moment's respite. _Geeze, do these guys ever quit?_ Quickly drawing in a breath he leaped up into the air, and somersaulted over his assailants head.

Flinching, he heard the scrape of metal as Raph's sai were driven into the wall where is head was mere moments ago.

_And here I thought the Hulk had anger issues... _Glancing around for an escape route, he quickly ducked to avoid a throwing star. Watching as it embedded in the brick wall across the street, an idea dawned on him.

_It's so stupid, it just might work._

"Hey Booger breath! You call that a throw? My 90 year old grandmother could do better than that!" jumping slightly higher, he made himself an easier target.

_Take the bait, take the bait..._

Grinning as another star sailed over his head, he continued to pester and annoy his adversary. "You call yourself a ninja?! Might as well throw in the towel...You might have better aim then!" Jumping even higher, he titled himself at an angle.

_Two more..._ Hearing the satisfying scrape, he jumped as high as he could go reaching at the wires above their heads. Pulling himself up, he balanced unevenly on the wire. Kissing his hand, he turned his back to Raph, making circular motions with his hand near his rear."That's it! You're dead!" Letting the three stars fly, he openly leaped up, slicing the wire with his sai.

jumping off as the wire convulsed under his weight, Ethan grappled with the nearby anchor of the wire, his claws finding no grip on the metallic surface. "Come down here and fight like a man!" Raphael shouted out to the figure a few feet above his head. Pacing on the ground, he waited for the moment to strike, like a pack of wolves waiting for prey to come out of a tree. "Luckily for me, neither of us are even human!" Laughing to himself, Ethan grabbed hold of the slack wire, swinging on it to gain more velocity.

Looking behind Raph, Ethan used his feet to gain more air in the swing as the others approached. "What is that thing?!"

"I'm not an It, or a Thing thank you!"

"whatever it is, he probably knows where Donnie is. Raph, do you think you can get him down?"

"What do you think Ive been doing this whole time? counting the stars?"

"Let me try guys!" Without waiting for an answer, Mikey approached the post, spinning his nun-chucks experimentally. "hmm..." reaching back behind his head, he quickly brought down his weapon onto the post, sending bone jarring vibrations through his arms and up the post. Hanging on, Ethan allowed his body to swing with the vibrations, his teeth clacking all the while. Wrapping his long tail around the wire, he let go of it, falling upside down. Swinging past the four turtles below he quickly hissed at them, before the weight counter balanced, swinging him back. Reaching the full height of the wire, he unraveled his tail, allowing him to soar of over the street below and straight at the building across.

Doing a flip to quickly right himself, he landed teetering on the edge of the first throwing star embedded in the wall.

Turning his attention to a fuming Rapheal, and an open mouthed Mikey, he raised his hand in salute. "I would love to stay and chat but I have other priorities! My thanks for the staircase!" using the stars as stairs, he quickly ran up them and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p>"what the!" looking at the imagined floor beneath her, Robyn watched as her feet began to sink into it. "Tsk tsk, you should know by now dearie to stay well out of my way."<p>

Gazing up around her she sought the owner of the voice, as it bounced of the cavern walls. "sheila..."

Chuckling, a dense cloud of black mist formed from the crevasses in the walls. Taking shape, Sheila floated ominously above them. "You just make things way to easy, now I have both of you."

"You don't have me quite yet!"

Raising her hand, she aimed at the shadow above them. Focusing she felt her energy run through her veins, picking up speed, before coming to a stop. Fizzling slightly, only faint sparks formed from her hands. Frowning, she shook her hand experimentally, shooting Shelia a quick glance. "Take your time dearie." she cooed. "Besides, your too late anyways."

"This light, what is it?"

"It is strange isn't it? The source is generated by crystals. The energy is triggered when the two are crossed. Funny thing is, the energy or light, whichever you prefer, casts an effect on people."

"Like Gama radiation."

"I honestly don't know dearie, you were the smart one, when I couldn't even bother with your petty experiments."

"It doesn't have to be this way Sheila, I can help you, things can go back to the way they were."

"help me? HELP ME?** YOUR THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE HELPED, YOU AND THE OTHERS ARE LIKE A DISEASE! SPREADING MISFORTUNE LIKE THE COMMON COLD, AND IT IS I WHO SHALL CLEANSE YOU, AND THE REST OF YOUR KIND FROM THIS REALM!**"

"You blame me for what happened, BUT YOU SURE AS HELL LEAVE EVERYONE ELSE OUT OF IT!"

"Oh but I cant! That's the thing, your all the same. Twisting peoples lives for your own benefit, causing accidents and disasters. Yet you get none of the blame, you all cover each others backs, and only people like me can see through the thick veil of lies you have cast every day of your incoherent life! I shall make others see the truth! All will be revealed! No more will you be able to hide in the shadows, tying threads to the lesser humans and use them as puppets. You wont even be able to bat an eye without my knowing!"

"Your mad! You expose us, you'll expose yourself! If you think following our guidelines were hard, you expose us, the humans shall take advantage of us, rule us even!"

"Now that's where your wrong sweetie, I don't plan to be ruled..."


	14. A deal with death

**The language Spoken my my OC's is German, translation will be provided in** _writing_.** I Do Not Own **TMNT

* * *

><p>"How do you plan to manage that?" Grimacing at the thought, Robyn stalled for time. "Plan? everything is going according to plan, especially killing you both."<p>

Flung backwards, Robyn landed on the opposite side of the room. Finding her powers returning, as she withdrew from the light, she retaliated. Speaking in her native tongue, she grinned as the words flowed from her mouth, shaping the magic as she wished.

"Flammen führen meine Hände, verbannen die Schatten aus meinem Anblick! Helfen Sie mir, die Nacht Zu beleuchten!"

"_Flames guide my hands, banish the shadows from my sight! Help me light up the night!"_

A small glow illuminated her hand as an fiery orb formed at the center of the room. "That all you got dearie?" Smiling, Robyn gazed into the orb, snapping her fingers it quickly expanded as tendrils of flame that lashed at Sheila.

"I'm just getting started."

Focusing all her attention on the orb, she imagined the orb in her hands. Feeling her claws form, she ripped at the image of the orb, Controlling the real one, forcing it to cause a minor explosion.

"ENOUGH!" Shrieking at the top of her lungs, Sheila cast off the lashes of flame, smothering the source.

"Enough of this game! I shall Smother the very light in your soul, and cast what is left of it into the oblivion that is DEATH!" Shadows once more filled the room, reaching for Robyn and Don with their tendril like fingers.

"Let him watch as his so-called "savior" fails him!" Returning her gaze to the sleeping figure, Sheila raised her hand. A thin thread formed from her hand, connecting to Donatello. Horrified, Robyn watched as his body spasm-ed under Sheila's control. Startled from his sleep, he awoke, drawing in breath. His eyes fluttered open, squinting at the light, she watched as his pupil's shrunk drastically.

Struggling against the bonds holding her, she tried to draw Sheila's attention away from him. "Your a coward! Free me and we can settle this fairly!"

"And where's the fun in that? Fair fights are so boring and tedious, all the steps required to make sure there is no cheating takes so looooong. Why go through all that trouble when i can have the same outcome, but with more leeway for me?" Grinning, she floated down beside Donatello. Straining against unseen bonds, Robyn watched as he shrank away from Sheila, making himself as small as possible.

"Now for you dearie, I have something special for you. It would seem that I did not finish the job last time, so I shall give you one more chance. Since you are so sure you have no wish to join me, I shall bargain with you..."

"What do you want from me?" His voice was faint and dry. Daring to take his gaze away from Sheila, he quickly cast glances around him.

"heh, My bargain is, I will let you go IF you kill her..."

Pointing a finger at Robyn, she smirked as Robyn struggled further. "What do you say...We have a deal?" Reaching out her hand, she held it in front of him. Finding he could now move his arms, gazed at the hand that had dealt him so much anguish, but now would save him. Yet the price...

Looking once more at Robyn, he raised his hand and grasped Sheila's. "Deal..."

With a smile that could rival a child's on Christmas morning, she shook his hand, releasing him. Experimentally moving his joints, he avoided looking at Robyn. Casting his gaze to the floor, he warily asked, "Now what?"

A slight flash appeared in his line of vision as Sheila drew a dagger from the air. Runes covered the length of the blade. Passing it to him, she leaned in closer and cooed into his ear. "Finish the job, and I shall leave you be."

Giving him a light push, he edged off the stone slab. Teetering for a second, he found the strength to walk as he approached the bound figure in the corner. Grimacing he brought the blade over his head. Resigning to her fate she closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. She flinched as she felt the air move as the dagger moved towards her...


	15. Time to kick some shell

Whistling through the air, the blade sliced through...

Finding her self more slack in her bonds, she dared opening her eyes. Peering through squinting eyelids she saw Donatello standing in front of her. His head was lowered and the blade now hung in his hand at his side. Shifting to lower her bonds she took advantage of his hesitation. The dagger had sliced through the shadows that held her, whether this was intentional or not, she wasn't going to wait to find out.

His eyes shifted up towards her face, and what she saw scared her more than blind rage like she expected. She saw defeat. He had given up, they would not make it out of his mind alive. Shaking off the final tendrils of her bonds, she hesitantly approached him. Grabbing him by the shoulders she peered into his eyes.

"Don't give up quite yet, it ain't over til my little brother sings."

Looking behind him, she located Sheila still floating in the air behind them, grinning. "Just as I thought, your weak! You cant even sacrifice another life for your own! Not even to see your family again..."

"Don't listen to her."

"You know its true Donatello, you were always the pacifist of the family."

"She uses her words to get to you, don't let her."

"How many times have you lost? To the foot? to the Purple dragons? to Stockman?...To your brothers?..."

"Cover your ears if you must, its all lies!"

"Poor little turtle...unable to defend himself. How many times have your brothers been there covering you from fatal blows? How many have you taken for them?"

Turning his head slightly, he peered over his shoulder at Sheila. Looking back at the woman in front of him, he tried to clear his heads of his doubts.

"How many times have they had to save you? When you mutated again, you couldn't even stop the monster inside you to save your dear old friends. You nearly killed Casey..."

"No..."

"But that would have been beneficial for you wouldn't it? Having Casey out of the way, maybe she would see you, not only as a friend.."

"No its not like that..."

"You couldn't even stop yourself from attacking your brothers...What about Michelangelo? All he wanted to do is give you some food, yet you wanted blood!"

"I didn't mean to, I wasn't myself.."

"Oh that's where your wrong dearie."

"..."

"The monster is still there...Always has been Donatello. Yet I'm amazed how you have been able to suppress it all these years."

"Your wrong.."

"Everyone has their dark side, their inner demon. This demon posses such power! Why hide it...When you can unleash it!"

"I'm not like you. I will never be like you!"

Turning quickly he pointed an accusing finger at Sheila. "Your the Monster! Not me!"

"Monster? Me? HA! You and I are not the monsters, WE are the victims. Victims to society and it's views of those who are different. How many people have you saved, with no thank you in return? hmm? They fear us! To them we are monsters, when it is them who are the monsters! Yet there are those like us who take certain things, certain people for granted..."

Laughing Sheila dissipated into the air, reappearing behind him. Grabbing his arms she crossed the over his chest, leaning in towards his neck. Stopping short she whispered in his ear, her cold breath sending goosebumps down his neck. "Why do you fight it, you are like me in every way. Unwanted by your family, who gives you no appreciation for what you do for them. Your best is never good enough..."

"No, that's where your wrong. Family always cares for each other."

Lurching forward with a sudden jerk, he momentarily freed his hands. Thrusting his hands backwards to get away, the dagger still remaining in his hand, plunged into Sheila's gut.

"YOU FREAK!"

Shrieking in shock, Sheila stumbled backwards away from him. Taking advantage of the moment, Robyn dove forward and grabbed Don's arm, pulling him behind her. "Run!"

"YOU WRETCH!"

Sheila's screams echoed down the tunnels, seeking Donatello and Robyn as they ran. "keep running!" Robyn warned as they stumbled among fallen stones. His eyes straight ahead, he kept stumbling as his limbs kept shaking.

"YOU FIEND, I SHALL CUT OUT YOUR HEARTS AND DEVOUR THEM WHOLE!"

Deeper and deeper they ran into the tunnels, finding no way out. The walls began to shake with more ferocity as Sheila closed in on them. Stopping briefly Robyn pulled him into a large crevice. "Shh! let her pass." flinching they watched as Sheila roared past their hiding place. Her form barely recognizable as it twisted and changed shape constantly.

"Who...are you?" Resting his head against the wall he sat upon his hands, hoping to stop the shaking. He kept an eye on the opening while shooting glances at Robyn.

"The names Robyn, and from what I heard, yours is Donatello?" His head gently nodded. "Donnie for short."

"Pleased to meet you." Offering her hand to him, she balanced on the uneven floor. Gingerly he took it, suppressing as much of the shakes as possible. "I wish it were under different circumstances we could have met." She gave him a small smile as she edged closer to the ground. "Where are we?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Raising an eye ridge at her, a small chuckle surpassed his lips. "Trust me I'm past the stage of that."

"We are currently within your mind."

"I stand corrected..."

"It's true! all this was created by your mind, memory even!"

"Then how are you here? I don't recall ever meeting anyone that resembled you."

"That's a tad more complicated."

"A tad?" Shrugging slightly Robyn gazed around them, searching for a way to answer. "Then how do we leave?" Rubbing the back of her neck, she let out a small sigh. "We have to somehow get rid of Sheila, before we can leave, or else her presence will remain."

"Whats the plan?" "Well...It's your mind. If it can conjure all this, I'm sure you can conjure things that could provide some aid." Kneeling beside him, she took his hands in hers. Her hands barely covered half of his, but helped stop his shakes. "What you did back there was incredible, not many have ever been able to do it. Yet if you have the will to stab Sheila, I know you can conjure something"

Looking at his feet, he gently withdrew his hands. "I didn't mean to, I didn't realize the blade was still in my hands."

"You still managed to do it, others have withered against her touch."

"Like who?"

"..."

"Oh" Grimacing he wanted to reel in the last question. Peering at the entrance he shifted position slightly. Robyn looked down at her hands. "I know what your going through, but it's a lot easier if you have someone to be there with you, So what do you say? Shall we kick some Villain ass?"

"Villain? that's the best you could come up with?" Smiling back at her, he shook his head. "Yes lets kick some shell."

"And you say mine sucked?"


	16. The way to a turtle's heart and soul

The tunnel was clear, withdrawing back his head, Don gave her the thumbs up sign. Her head slightly nodded in agreement as she listened with keen ears for sounds of foot falls. Peering over his shoulder, she stuck her head out of their hideout. Sighing with content she grasped the walls around them, pulling herself up she shimmied her way upward and then swung out landing on her feet only slightly wobbling. Turning back to the opening she found Donatello eying her with one eye ridge raised.

"What? Ever heard of the term 'Ladies first?' Sliding sideways Don squeezed his carapace through the opening, the scutes of his shell scraping lightly against the walls of the crevasse. His plastron snagged partway through where the plates meet. "Yes, but I've never seen it to those extremes." wiggling slightly he was able to unhook the lip of the crevasse from his plastron. Bits of Keratin remained on the lip, which he hastily swept off with his hands.

"Extreme? Climbing over a person to get out is hardly in the top 50 of extreme." She hissed at him, lifting a finger to her lips.

"Hardly? Which planet do you originate from?" Robyn quickly passed him a scowl, before beckoning him to follow. Tensing she continued to listen as she passed the corner. Sounds of water dripping filled the tunnel, echoing down its branches. Her heart quickening she heard the muffled _Put Put Put_ of someone walking barefoot on the stone floor. Reaching where her daggers should have been, she faced the source of the noise.

"Watch it!" Turning face first into Don, their heads connected with a muffled thump. Recoiling from the impact, she placed a hand behind her to make sure her head did not make contact with the wall behind her. Gently she probed forehead for any signs of swelling as she peered behind him, finding no one approaching.

"False alarm." Rubbing his beak, Don quickly fingered the bridge of his nose, checking for swelling, then lowered his hand to where his lips met his nose to see if her was bleeding.

Quickly peering over his shoulder he checked for any signs of sheila before proceeding to follow her. "we need to find a point within this cavern that we can set up a trap." Nodding his head he nudged past her, his arms barely made contact with hers in the small the lead he turned towards her. "Depends which kind of trap we wish to set up."

"If we had the necessary supplies, I'd suggest a foothold trap. We could set one up if your able to conjure the parts."

"True, a foothold trap is the most successful, but I'm not quite comfortable with us relying on the fact that I'd be able to conjure one. There is a 50/50 chance I could conjure the trap within the wrong location, and have one of us set it off."

Tapping the tip of her nose, she tilted her head in a slight nod. "We'd be worse off than we are now if that were the case."Scowling, she racked her brain, names and designs of traps passing through her line of vision as she checked off each one "We could concoct a pitfall trap, if we are able to find a natural pit."

"I think I remember the location of one, it's a bit fuzzy but I'm 75% sure I know where one is."

Smiling she nodded. "Lead the way."

Continuing down the passage their feet carefully placed, they made little to no noise. Turning another corner, they entered a cavern.

"Oh Shell..."

"What?" Squeezing past him, she looked in the cavern, finding the object of his despair; the stone slab.

"We've gone in a complete circle!" Hesitantly he entered the cavern and approached the slab. The air was stale and found it's way into his lungs. Yet he felt he could hardly breathe. "This...This isn't right! It can't be! I...I remember which tunnel she came in from, and it's the one we used to leave! How...H-How did we end up back here?"

_Her padded feet made muffled noises on the floor, her tail swished lazily from side to side. He could see her between their bodies as they tore him apart. She entered the cavern, only allowing the light to reveal her face. He could feel them; he could feel their teeth finding their way to his bones. Surpassed masses of muscle and tendons, burrowing deeper and deeper soon to reach his heart. The pain of it all was intoxicating, every injury drawing his attention to it all at once. He could bare it no longer..._

"Don."

He quickly spun in a circle, running up to each entrance. Using simple Pythagoras he calculated the angle in which it was from the stone to make sure he wasn't mistaken "This! This is where she came in from!" Sprinting across the room, using the imaginary hypotenuse as a guideline he peered into another. "An-And this one! This one I could hear the horrible noises from, those terrible noises..."

_...He screamed. His voice echoed across the cavern walls. Reaching him, it not longer was his, it became detached. The voice was of another, a shadow of who he was. As it continued down the tunnels, it split, echoing down them. Becoming a symphony of screams. Each tunnel altered his voice even more, they formed into other screams, screams of past victims that still linger..._

"Don!"

"This can't be, we have to get out of here. WE HAVE TO!" He clasped he head in his hands, dropping to the floor with a muffled thump.

_Savoring his pain, she approached further. She drank in his pain vigorously, Storing it's nectar for later use. Reaching out, she stroked the edge of a tear in his skin, sending streams of agony shooting up his arm. His mouth continually opened and closed like a fish out of water. His voice lost among the screams..._

Robyn sprinted up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders she gave him a gentle shake. "Don snap out of it! Think about it, we are NOT in the actual cave! Sheila obviously changed the layout without you knowing."

He looked at her without seeing her, this world shifted between the present and the past. The face before him twisted and contorted. Before him was sheila, her face split with a grin. Fangs exposed as blood cascaded down them. A second later it was Stockman, his glasses perched on the edge of his nose. Hatred filled his eyes to the brim, threatening to overflow and engulf Don in it's mass. Withdrawing back in fear, he once again looked at the face only to see it shift into Bishop. Hair black as Sheila's fur, his glasses encasing his eyes, allowing no one to perceive the emotions within them. Shaking his head, he clenched his eyes shut, only to find when he opened them, his vision didn't change.

"Yo-your right,"Licking his lips he spat out the words like a sour taste in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he continually attempted to banish the memories from his sight. "What do you propose we do now?"

* * *

><p>Everything was planned out accordingly. Yet everything fell out of place as soon as the little wretch opened her mouth. How easily her words crept into his ears, like snakes. Grabbing the hilt with both hands, Sheila withdrew the dagger with one swift pull. Her pull on him was fading...<p>

_"Mistress..."_

The air rushed out of her with a loud whoosh. Her sigh creating no noise among the shadows. Returning to the world of the living the shadows- her home- quickly dispersed in front of her eyes, the colors blending into the shadows, forming an abstract image before clearing up. she cast her gaze downwards, Kneeling before her pitifully was a cloaked figure._  
><em>

"What?" Her words lashed him like a whip.

"I have made progress with our plans, but the woman... the one we have spoken about, has not shown up for days. I presume you have nothing to do with her disappearance?"

His words dripped with condescension, each syllable striking a cord in her mind. Her claws grated the wood under her palm, it was all she could do to stop herself from literally ripping the spoiled brat's head off. Plastering a smile on her face she replied with sweetness verging on psychotic.

"Dearie,dearie,dearie... You know how much I would love to finish the job I started long ago...Yet, like you, I have kept my end of the bargain and shall continue to not harm a single hair on her pretty little head."

"Good, now how goes it with your end?"

"Don't talk to me as my superior you brat! I AM THE ONE IN CHARGE HERE!" Her voice boomed, rattling the weapons among the racks on the wall.

"My sincere apologies.."

"Now leave me! I must return to my work with the one who escaped."

"as you wish.." Turning, his cloak that encased his figure, swept behind him, making little noise. The pad's of his feet glided over the floor, as if walking on water. His curiosity getting the better of him, he paused mid stride.

"What are your plans for him?"

She scoffed at his unimaginative mind "Don't want to fill your head with such violent imagery..."

"Tell me."

Jumping down from her pedestal she approached the figure. Her feet made no contact with the ground. "What lies have they filled your head about the Kasha?"

"They say Kasha are the ones who ferry the souls to hell..."

"Decently accurate..But they forgot one major detail. Have you ever wonder how, we've gotten into the soul...Business?"

Brow furrowed, he slightly shook his head.

"We were tricked into giving our souls over to death."

"But-you say you are death itself, do you not?"

"Oh I am, but that is a long story for another time... When one loses their soul, you feel the metaphorical hole in your "heart". This...void can never be filled, yet we are possessed with the need to fill it. That's why I have such a large collection you see..."

Reaching forward as fast as a snake would strike, her hand defied the laws of physics as it passed seamlessly through his skin. Her arm elevated slightly as it snake further into his chest, sought the object of her desire.

Her fingers barely touched it as they wrapped around, like the coils of a snake. Feeling it continue to pulsate in her palm, she grinned maliciously as the color drained from his face.

"Do you know what it feels like to see people, day in and day out, so god damn_ cheerful_ all the time? Its like someone is squeezing your heart until it bursts."

Her hand closed slowly on his heart, little cries of pain escaped through his lips.

"I shall use his heart against him, I will make him feel as I do before I rip it out of his chest and make him watch as I squish it until its nothing more than a pile of bubbling goo."


	17. The chase

**I do not own Tmnt, Only Ethan and Brian and the rest of the family. rated M for Raph's..._mature_ mouth**

* * *

><p>"Come on! If we leave now we can cut him off at W 58th street!" Leaping off the side, Leo gracefully landed below to where the battle shell sat idling expectantly. Opening the back doors he quickly jumped up to the front startling Splinter.<p>

"My son, whats wrong?"

"Nothing sensei, we just need to head to W 58th street right away, I'll explain the rest along the way." Closing the door behind him, Mikey leapt into the back of the van. "Mikey...Where's Raph?"

"He took off on foot as soon as u suggested we continue after that thing."

"Oi..."

"Casey is gonna see if he can intercept him sooner, April will be with him, giving us updated on where it goes."

"My sons, Mind telling me _Who _it is we are chasing?"

"It's a long story, April found a substance which we believe is to be some of Donatello's blood, SHELL, how will we know if it is? We forgot to take a sample!"

"Chill out dude, I'm sure April took some, you know her, shes almost as thorough as Donnie." Stepping on the gas, The 3 of them took off in pursuit.

* * *

><p><em>Raph's POV<em>

My face continued to sting as the cold night air, whipped into it. Day's have been getting colder as fall sets in, the nights can be a bitch at times. Unfortunately for me this was one of those nights. My arm was the warmest part of my body, the bandaging around it supplying good insulation. It faintly throbbed as my heart rate continued to rise. Yet I shrugged these problems off, they were minor compared to what I was going to do to the figure sprinting ahead of me.

My brother's always assumed I would be the slowest, my body mass was greatly larger than theirs, yet I can keep up with them easily. Ive proven it countless times over the years, Mikey would say as soon as our teenage years were behind us, I would become slower. Heh, too bad for him it wasn't the case. Donnie used to say I had overly developed Gastocnemis muscles in my legs...What ever that means.

My breath formed small clouds behind me, leaving a small trail before disappearing. The figure ahead of me began slowing down, good we need to finish our little chat.

Slowing my own speed I watched as the creature veered sharply right, heading for Central park. Looking to my left I pointed in the direction it took, signaling Casey to do the same. The Bonehead wasn't even looking at the road, probably too distracted with April.

Poor April, her arms were tightly wrapped around his waste, probably cutting off his oxygen. Thank shell April sees my gestures and gives me the thumbs up sign.

Taking a right myself, I take off in a sprint to make up for lost ground. Already I can see it's silhouette disappearing into the wild growth of Central park.

"Shit..." It was going to be harder to track it within the shrubbery. The ground is harder, frozen. Prime time to take the bike out on the turf with leaving little trace. Great for Casey, less chance he'll get stuck, but worst thing that can happen for me. If a 250 lb turtle on a motorcycle cannot leave tracks in the ground, why would a creature who weighs a shell of a lot less leave any?

Diving head first into the park, I slow my breathing. That thing could hear me before even seeing me. Crouching, I wait for my eyes to adjust to the dark, luckily it takes very little time. One benefit of living your whole life in the shadows.

_Kritch_

Slowly I raise my head, There crouching above me is the little weasel that started this whole chase. Balancing on two branches I can barely make it out. The only way you could tell he was there was the fact that his breath shown in the moonlight from the cold night air. It's tail is securely wrapped around the branch. I'm about to try and climb up towards it when I hear the familiar rumble of Casey's bike approach. _Great timing Casey, scare it off why don'tcha?_

It's head swivels in the direction of the noise, Tensing it readies itself to make a run for it. In the clearing I make out the bike as it slowly rumbles by, the riders' heads turned in either direction. I hear the faint woosh as the creature lets out a sigh of relief but remains where it is. _Leave the tree damn it, before I freeze my ass off!_

As if hearing me, it slowly shifts position, checking the area, its ears swivel towards every little sound. Seeming convinced that the coast was clear, it began to make its way out of the tree, bad idea...

As it's feet touched the ground, I quickly intercepted it with a tackle that could rival most football players. I've had enough practice, just ask Mikey, hes had a few good shiners because of it.

Taking a rough tumble with the creature, we became dislodged along the way. Landing in a crouch I scanned my surroundings for my target.

There!

Already it was on it's feet, only this time it wasn't going to run. It's lips pulled back in a snarl, revealing razor sharp teeth that could easily tear me a new one. Yet I feel no fear, this little bugger knows where Donny is, and I'll be damned if I let it get off easy.

"COME AND GET SOME!" feeling the familiar cold metal in my hands, I feel my anger boil over and flow into my limbs, filling them with the heat. My fingers were stiff from the cold, but quickly loosened as I spun my Sai experimentally. A faint tinge of red fills my vision as I shift my weight slightly to my left. Digging my heels into the hard ground, I prepare myself to charge, evade, or bluntly take a blow.

The creature tilts it's head slightly, probably wondering if I'm a threat. Heh that's the most stupid question if I've ever heard one. Reaching to it's back, I shift again, unsure of it's actions. Stopping, I swear the stupid thing smiled at me, and as if on cue, the wind suddenly changes direction so that it's downwind of me. Blowing freezing air into my face, I cant help but blink away the bits of crud that found its way in, man was that a bad idea...

As I blinked, the creature drew two lengths of what I assumed was metal rope. "Gonna be a coward and tie me up? Go ahead I dare ya to try it!" Still slightly blinded, I lower my gaze to prevent anymore shit to find its way into my eyes.

Finally my patience runs out, I quickly close the gap between us. My sai are held before me like a battering ram, about to skewer the overgrown hairball. Before I could react quick enough, the damn thing flicks it's wrists slightly, activating some mechanism in the steel cables. As if in slow motion, I can only watch as the cables uncoil themselves. As they uncoil large strands of metal, resembling daggers, unfold from it, like a serpents spine. Even with a gentle flick, the cables twist and curve as they unfold, the very end of said cables open to reveal a jagged row of points like the end of a dragons tail.

The harmless cables I had seen before, were hardly harmless...they were flippin Daggertails!

"Shit..."


	18. Daggertails vs Sai

**Here's the Picture of Daggertails that I have used as reference-  
><strong>

** . /_ **

**Took a while with this chapter, I did some research on this weapon so that I could fully understand it's capabilities.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt, just the creature in the rain.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sliding downwards Raph avoids most of the coils as they pass a few inches above his head. Whistling as they pass, the force behind their movements reaches the end of the weapons, allowing gravity to take over. Sliding past the creature on his shell, Raphael quickly maneuvers out of the way as the dagger tails strike in his direction again. Like angered snakes their movements are swift and strike with deadly accuracy. Dodging, Raphael struggled to find his footing on the hard frozen ground, the grass was frosted over from the freezing temperatures and provided no traction as his bare feet met them.<p>

Looking around him, Raphael sought higher ground in order to have an advantage. Yet the only place he could gain leeway was behind the the creature with the dagger tails and to get there would be like doing a tango with death. Snarling, the creature brought his arms behind his head, the coils of metal quickly followed suit, whipping them forward once again, the weapons greedily sought out Raph as they stretched towards him. Taking a slight step backwards the ends of the linked weapon ended a few inches from his face. Lingering there momentarily, the links rattled as they could reach no further. The distance these weapons could reach was up to 16ft, and the jagged blades between the deadly tail and the owner prevented him from delving into its deadly mass.

Trying to slowly edge his way around his opponent would do him no good, as he was constantly being driven backwards further into the clearing. If they were to reach a more open area, his adversary would have the upper hand. It's weapons would no longer be more confined in the closed off corner, where the trees would lower their accuracy. Continually parrying and dodging, Raph was constantly being herded backwards, and if he attempted to leap in either direction, the coils would curve around him, their jagged edges flashing past, forcing him back if he wanted to keep his skin intact. Again his opponent struck at him, possibly hoping to drive him even further backward.

As one sped straight towards him, the other curved around nicking his calf. Hissing from the sudden pain Raph's attention was drawn to the offender as he took a swipe at the weapon, unaware as the first was quickly closing the gap. His only warning as the clinking of the links before they made contact with his chest. As the very end reached him, it's bladed edge scraped against his plastron, doing minimal damage. Looking at his chest, he could only watch as the metal carved a jagged line across it. Yanked backwards once again the coils laid waste to the ground, taring the turf apart. The roots of the nearby plants were pushed upwards facing the sky. Growling at him, the creature eyed the deep line on Raph's plastron, clearly not happy that no blood was drawn. Pausing, it's eyes wandered to Raphael's face, there they lingered as their eyes met.

Amber met blue as they stayed there, willing the other to make the first move. Overhead the sky rumbled threatening rain. Flashes of electricity streaked across the sky, leaving shadows that danced across your line of vision. Slowly the creature's gaze drifted up, only to quickly return back to Raph. Striking quickly, it twisted the links weapon so the flat edge would make contact.

Out of habit Raphael used his bandaged arm to block the sudden attack, the flat edge of the blades slapped against his arm, before wrapping tightly around it. Wincing from the pain, Raph yanked his arm towards him, hoping to overthrow the weight on the chain. Taunt, the chain in turn was pulled farther away from him, tightening its hold. The blades stripped most of the bandages off, piercing the tips into his skin. The other Chain arced past his line of vision, reaching behind him. Still struggling against the first chain, he leaped away from the second. The tip whistled as it curved towards him, swerving back and forth like a snake in water. Each time the tip reached closer, as he stepped further away.

Another flash of lightning arced in the sky, illuminating the chains. As drops of rain began to fall, the rain loosened the chain's grip, but did not free him. Pulling back against he chains again, Raph waited for the return pull. When it came, he was prepared, he ran with the pull and quickly closed the gap between them. At close range the chain hung limp, unable to do any significant damage. The creature's eyes grew as wide as saucers in shock before Raphs hand made contact with the things head as he executed a diving punch.

Reeling backwards, the limp chains dislodged themselves from his arm. Following through Raph threw punches in rapid succession, not allowing the creature time to retaliate. After a nasty shovel hook, the creature was knocked backwards to the ground. Spitting at the ground near it, Raph growled proudly,

"Hope you like the taste of steel."

Once again drawing his sai, he lunged at the dazed creature, ready to take it's head clean off. The rain was pouring down, and had created massive puddles around them. Yet as lightning flashed directly above them, it's reflection blinded Raph for a second. When his vision cleared, he realized his sai were driven firmly into the ground, with no creature in sight.

Lifting them out, he turned slowly to face the creature who was now behind him. "I'll give you one last chance furball! Where is my brother?!"

It's lips pulled back in a snarl, before it let loose a loud roar that was almost lost in the booming thunder and the patter of rain. "Alright then, I'll just have to persuade you!"

The creature arced the chains behind its head, readying the strike, when it was engulfed in a shining light. Turning towards the source, the creature could not move in time...

**WHAM!**

The sound of bones cracking could be heard as the creature made contact with the Shell van's bumper. It's body was flung far as the van screeched to a sudden halt. Slowly the driver's window unrolled to reveal his sensei at the wheel, and a tense Leo in the passengers side. Leo still had his arms outstretched, pushing against the dashboard. A muffled voice escaped from the back, "Dude, I think you killed it sensei."

"I couldn't stop in time my son, it was either the creature or the trees."

"That was spot on timing sensei, the stupid furball didn't want to quit." Leaning into the window, he gently patted his father on the shoulder, before grinning at Leo. "Whats the matter fearless? _Cat _got your tongue?"

"One question guys, how fast were we going?" Leo's voice came out slightly strained as his eyes remained pinned ahead of him.

"Roughly 50mph (A/N that's 70km if your Canadian like me :P), Why my son?"

"Because, shouldn't that thing be dead?!" His voice rose as he pointed a finger ahead of them to the now moving figure. "Well hellfire save on matches, fuck a duck and see what hatches, that damn thing's still kicking!"

"Ya dudes, but it seems mighty pissed off!"

The creature, rose slowly to it's feet, it's left arm lay limp at its side. Its fangs shone in the headlights as it bared them angrily. It's ears touched the back of its head as it picked up the two weapons. Grabbing the hilt of one and the end of the other, he attached them together to form one long chain. Twisting it in front of it, it slowly raised it above its head and swung it like a lasso in circular motions. The flashes of lightning and roars of thunder began increasing in sound and occurrence.

"Shit!" Raph flinched, as the Lightning violently struck the ground not 2 feet from the creature. Again the lightning struck, this time the weapons above its head. Yet as the electrical current passed down the metal, it was no harm to the creature at the end. Electricity arced off the weapon in flashes as it illuminated it dully.

"OUT OUT! EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

Leo's voice could barely be heard as the chain struck the vehicle, the end tearing through the metal hood...


	19. Thunder and Lightning

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, I wish I did so then I could constantly pester them with questions and just chillax in their totally awsome lair. _Sigh _At least I own my OC's who have a tendency to make themselves known at the least convenient times.**

* * *

><p>Splinter reacted in the way anyone else would in the situation he was in, ram your foot on the gas and hope to god you hit your assailant.<p>

He did.

His foot sought out the gas pedal, the tips of his toes brushed it in his panic before it made solid contact with the whole pedal. Jerking forward the vehicle rammed itself forward hitting the creature square in the chest. The daggertail's embedded in the hood became a tangled mass under the wheels. The tires gave way as the sharp points slowly dug deeper into the rubber.

Even though the front tires became a mess, and the hood was ripped to shreds, the van continued forward, pushing its new hood ornament toward the line of trees. Trapping the creature between the tangled mass of metal, and the trunk of a tree, it's head ricocheted off the hood, before rolling to the side.

It's eyes were squeezed shut as it struggled with its one good arm against the weight of the van. Its good arm remained pinned at its side, while the damaged one from the initial hit lay limp against the hood. Floodlights attached to the roof of the vehicle shown down on the creature and its struggles.

Finding his footing, Raph raced to the van. Skidding to a halt he checked inside to make sure everyone was ok. Splinter held his gaze forward with minor cuts on his brow, Leo was clinging onto his seat-belt for dear life, and Mikey, well...Raph found him sprawling in the back upside down of all things.

Glancing back to the struggling creature, he quickly untangled most of the bladed weapon from the tire before continuing closer. Grabbing its head he wrenched it upwards to face him. A thin line of blood dripped down its face as its eyes slowly opened.

"What the shell was that?"

It gave a weak smile, "Lightning." it replied with a satisfied smirk. Pulling of its fur sharply, he growled in annoyance.

"I figured that much, what are these capable of doing other than _that_." Holding the weapons into it's line of sight, the creature glanced at the discarded dagger tails before meeting Raphs gaze evenly.

"_Well?"_

"you know little of the powers you hold in your hand." Raphael warily looked at the weapons before beckoning the creature to explain.

"Heh, wrong hand fool..."

"you got to be joking..."

It smiled again, its fangs flashed before once again vanishing behind its lips. "Lightning charges the weapon, and I am the conductor." Raph yanked its head forward, smacking it against the battered hood.

"Enough riddles, where is my brother?"

"Your brother?"

Raph snarled, dropping the weapon, he quickly back handed the stupid thing.

"YES!"

groaning it closed its eyes, snarling as the rain rolled down its face, aggravating the raw patches.

"Lightning strikes and is over in an instant..." It slowly swallowed, eyes opening it met Raph's glare with one of its own.

**CRACK!** Lightning snapped across the sky

"But _thunder_...Thunder..._thunder_ proclaims the coming of the storm... _thunder_ quakes the skies, LONG before the lightning strikes... And thunder echoes in the hills long after lightning's power is spent... It is _Thunder_ that sends _animals_ cowering... and fills the hearts of peasants with dread."

It spat in Raph's face before continuing.

"Let thunder be our herald so that our power is felt throughout the land, and you shall rue the day you ever went against Lightning... For the last thing you hear as you take your dying breath...is the roar of thunder..."

Backing off slightly, he quickly let its head go. Its head flopped over to the side, grinning it allowed its eyes to close once again. In the distance thunder rumbled continuously.

Turning back to the van, he made out a blurred shape approaching through the rain. Splinter and his brothers were making their way out of the van when it struck. The metal creaked as the impact sent it sliding sideways, before flipping. They had left the van as it slid away with high speed. the tires slipped on the wet ground, providing no traction.

He could hear a soft thump as the creature's body hit the ground and a loud smash as the van stopped rolling. Yet his eyes remained forward on the figure ahead of him. Another feline creature similar to the first stood there panting slightly, the rain caused its fur to cling to its body, revealing a more feminine body. Its eyes burned brightly in the night, flashes of lightning illuminated the sky. His eyes caught glimpses of its dark gold fur before the darkness engulfed it.

It stood there, snarling in a crouched position. Ears pinned back against its head, claws extended, it slowly prowled over to its fallen companion. More eyes appeared in the trees, but did not reveal their owners.

Hearing the rumble of Casey and April behind him, he raised his three fingered hand in warning.  
>It merely glanced at the newcomers before vanishing with the wounded in its arms.<p>

* * *

><p>"First we wait for you to calm down a bit, don't need you losing your head."<p>

"I'm fine."

"Nu-uh I've seen fine, and you ain't." He chuckled at how stubborn the woman before him could be. She stood there with her arms crossed defiantly, and her posture indicated she wasn't going to move until she was willing. Pinching the bridge of his nose he tried to reason with her.

"Listen, I'm fine, it wont happen again...now can we please drop it?"

A small snort escaped her before she crouched down, making eye contact with him. "Look me in the eye and say your fine."

_sigh_ He looked he straight in the eye before replying "I'm _fine."_

"I'm right here, not over there."

_Darn_

Hoping she wouldn't notice, he slightly averted his gaze when he said fine.

" _I'm fine."_

"M hm I wasn't born yesterday, try one more time there...and this time keep your eyes front and center."

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"adamant, balky, bullheaded, cantankerous, contumacious, cussed, determined, dogged, firm, fixed, hardheaded, headstrong, inexorable, inflexible, insubordinate, intractable, mulish, obdurate, opinionated, ornery*, persevering, persistent, pertinacious, perverse, pigheaded, rebellious, recalcitrant, refractory, relentless, rigid, self-willed, set in one's ways, single-minded, steadfast, stiff-necked, tenacious, tough, unbending, unmanageable, unreasonable, unshakable, untoward, willful, stubborn...take your pick."

"Geese man, and people say _I'm _a know it all." His gaze hardened at the term 'know it all'

"Am not!"

"Whoa there, I'm sorry if I struck a nerve there, I just wasn't expecting you to go all human thesaurus on me."

"Don't you mean _turtle?_"

"No, I mean human. Just because your skin is a different color doesn't mean you can't be human."

"You forget the shell and lack of exterior facial appendages."

"Meh who needs earlobes and exterior noses? I think the beak/voldemort thing you got going on suits you."

He let out a loud guffaw, a smile splitting his face.

"Voldemort?"

"Ya don't you know him?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Only people with no life."

"Ha! exactly! My brothers think its weird that I know these sorts of things."

"I know right? Mine think its strange to have a serious case of potter-ism, not to mention being a Doctor who fan."

"You too?! Thank shell, and here I was thinking I was the only one!"

"Hardly!"

Their conversation was cut short when a massive roar echoed down the tunnels.

"RUN!"

Sprinting in the opposite direction, they sped down the tunnels, evading the menace that pursued them. With Donatello leading the way, they quickly took random turns in hopes of throwing Sheila off. The only sound other than the hungering noises behind them, was the slapping of their feet on the ground and the panting of their breath.

Robyn's stamina was slowly wearing out, thinking fast she matched her steps with his to disguise the sound of joints cracking and re-aligning. It was painful while running, but it allowed her to lessen the gap between them. Her calves expanded and contracted as they grew larger and more toned, her feet exploded from her shoes as her toes became wider and more flat. The pads of her feet became more calloused, and her nails sharpened to a faint point.

Her ankles lengthened, allowing her to take longer strides. Stopping any further changes she continued to run with new vigor, like this she could run for hours without stopping. Yet she wasn't sure if he could do the same, if he was, then they wouldn't have any problems...As long as he didn't happen to glance at her feet.

It was then when her vision shifted slightly, Instead of the tunnel ahead of her, she saw someone that looked like Don standing with weapons drawn. The vision left her as quickly as it came, leaving her to ponder its meaning. Taking a sharp turn, her feet began to slide on the ground, She dug in her toes, chancing it instead of growing claws. They made little sharp indents but nothing more as they continued running.

A sudden sharp pain shot through her left side, causing her to stumble slightly. Her vision once again shifted to that of a vehicle idling, her arm lay limp at her side...in her hands were daggertails...her brothers weapons.

_Ethan what in gods sake have you gotten yourself into?!_

He of course could not hear her, his anger cut off any faint connection she could create. She already was engulfed in one with Donatello, yet to make another she'd have to break the first.

"You ok?!"

His voice jolted her back to their current predicament, "Ya just peachy." He nodded slightly before returning his gaze ahead of him. His breathing was slightly shallow as his energy began to wear out.

"We can't keep running like this Don!"

"I know, but what choice do we have?"

That was a good question...


	20. What we are

**A/N Sorry for the very long delay, things kept piling up and when I finally had time to write, my computer decided it was the right time to suddenly combust...Oh well, everythings good now. *knocks on wood* now without anymore delay I present the new chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Robyn's POV<strong>  
>My heart beat heavily in my chest as I carried my brother home. So many things bared down on it like a battering ram. As my brother continued to keep his eyes shut, it consumed me with fear of the idea that he might not ever open them again... and the ones responsible... they would pay.<p>

standing there in the rain watching the vehicle spin out of control only slightly eased my anger. Yet to see that man... that monster stand over him like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes nearly threw me over the brink.

The only thing that stopped me was that he looked so much like Donatello...The resemblance was uncanny. For a moment I thought he was up and walking... but no... he is still walking among the horrors and fears that lurk deep within his mind...

And I left him there. I abandoned him when all hope seemed lost. I could have searched for him, helped him. If I had, would my brother still be living these precious seconds?

I will never forgive myself if this decision costs a life, either way it would have. Yet that does not justify me leaving him there after we got separated. He too left me there in the dark...

For the exact reason I left him... family.

Carefully I dragged Ethan into the living room, creating pink puddles on the wood flooring. I wiped the soaking wet fur from my eyes and struggled to lift him onto the couch.

After failing several attempts, I decided it would be best to not move him much more from the current lopsided position he was in.

His arm drooped at an odd angle and appeared to be broken, his eyes were slightly bruised and he had a split lip. taking in a sigh of relief I squatted beside him and pressed my thumbs into his limp arm.

"S-sis?"

I was so focused on the task at hand I didn't hear anyone enter the room. Reeling around in surprise, my face came within 2 inches of a pair of frightened gray eyes.

* * *

><p>I heard someone creeping in our house, but I didn't dare open my eyes. I was afraid that if I did, I would see the monster that must have be making all the noise.<p>

"B-Brian? is that y-you?" no one answered me. All I could hear was the terrible noise of claws making scratching noises against our floor. Even Mr. FuzzyBottom was scared of it. I tried to block out the noise but it wouldn't leave me alone. The monster kept stumbling downstairs, bumping into things and making horrible growly noises.

Jumping out of bed I quickly reached over and turned off my nightlight. It was so bright I was sure that the monster knew I was here, and it would only be a matter of time before it came up to eat me. The dark was so scary, but not as scary as the bad monster downstairs. I wish I could sneak into my sisters room, she always scares mean monsters away.

Wait, she's not in her room, that green man is in there. Sis said he was very very sick and needed a bed more than she did. But now shes sleeping in the living room where the monster is!

What if the monster was eating her?! A giant lump is in my throat and it hurts to swallow, what if shes down there and doesn't know there is something there too? We have to warn her.

Slowly I creep out of my room and try not to make any noise like my siblings. Its scary how quiet they can be. I find I make less noise if i crawl instead of walk, the floor creaks less. Carefully I reach the bottom of the stairs, there is a light on in the living room, I can see it from the hallway.

I peek around the corner into the room, all I see is a cat-like thing like my brothers and sister kneeling in the room. It's kneeling in front of Ethan and reaching for him. I step forward into the light and call out,

"S-sis"?

* * *

><p><strong>Robyn POV<strong>

"David?! what are you doing up at this hour? You should be asleep!"

He suddenly took interest in his feet and mumbled. "Couldn't sleep, I kept hearing noises."

I smiled sadly at him, "Well since you're up, can you grab me a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth?" He quickly nodded before sprinting off in search of the objects I requested.

Turning back to Ethan I dug my thumbs into his shoulder, feeling the gap created from dislocation. "Thank Belial that it isnt shattered. David do you need help getting a cloth?"

A muffled thump and a quiet no was the response I received. A smile found its way to my face, as I imagined the makeshift ladder he used collapsing beneath him.

Gently I pulled back on Ethan's arm before quickly wrenching it back into the joint. "SON OF A-" I quickly stuffed a wooden coaster in his muzzle to silence him. "Shh- not around David, plus you'll wake everyone up. Chew on this to ease the pain."

Complying to my suggestion he bit down into the soft wood. It bent before snapping in half, Wrinkling his snout, he spat out the splinters before they could puncture his tongue.

"Serves you right."

"What did I do?"

"What do you think bone-head? Maybe we should ask your attackers?"

"Hey,hey it wasn't my fault, I was in the wrong place at-"

"The wrong time? I wouldn't have guessed."

"I think they were looking for that man upstairs."

I processed this new information. "Oh?"

"Ya one kept asking where his brother was."

"Brother?"

"Well they do look the same."

"True..." This was mind boggling, the idea that he had more than just one sibling changed a lot. I looked up into his face and asked solemnly. "What are we gonna do about him then?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Did he hit you that hard?! What do you mean, what do I mean? What I MEAN is, what are we gonna do about him when he wakes up? We have no way of contacting those guys again, and if we did I don't think they would want to even look at us!"

"-But they don't know what we look like as humans.."

"Yes but that's the thing, if we stay as humans we still run the risk of finding out what we are! For so long our kind has been in hiding and we WILL be executed if anyone discovers us!"

"Then we will not let them find out."

"Ya but even if they don't, HE MIGHT!"

"Well we would have to trust him to not tell anyone. He does owe us-you-for saving his life."

"But that doesn't change the fact that he might react very wrong if and when he finds out."

"Maybe you should tell him instead of waiting for him to find out, he could take it better."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and blinked out droplets of water out of my eyes.

"And say what exactly? Oh hey glad you are awake! By the way I'm not human, no,no,no in fact I'm part of an ancient race of demons that have the ability to shape shift. Ya great plan."

"You always doubt others on how they will react."

"BECAUSE THEY ALL HATE US!"

His mouth shut with an audible click. "I don't think everyone hates us..."

"Ethan..."

"No listen to me, all our lives we have met a few accepting people, hey look at dad, he didn't turn away from mom when he found out."

"Ya and now look what happened to him..."

"You say it as if it were a bad thing."

"That's because it is, I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone."

"Don't let the others hear that."

"Hear what?"

We both turned to the small figure standing with a bowl filled to the brim with water and a washcloth sailing across its shaky surface.

"Nothing David, thank you, can you help me clean our mess of a brother up?"

"Sure!"

Forcing a smile on my face, we each grabbed a cloth and proceeded to silently wash the blood out of his fur. I looked at my hands, if you could call them that. Blood dripped off them and stained my claws further. David was right, he did hear a monster downstairs.

What am I going to do?

**A/N Belial is a mythological Scroll/artifact that controls the actions of spirits/demons. How do you think Don will react? What happened to Ethan/Robyn's Dad? What kind of demon is Demon are they? We shall find out soon. As always please R&R :)**


End file.
